MI VENGANZA
by isamay
Summary: A veces el dicho y vivieron felices para siempre no es cierto, casi nunca pasa.Draco tiene un torrido romance, es infiel a Hermione.Ella es medimaga y no tiene mucho tiempo, las peleas,los celos,la traición,destruyen los mejores matrimonios.
1. Chapter 1

**Dismaclair**: _Estos personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y la Warner BROS. Y los demás personajes que no reconozcan son de invención mía, escribo este fic. Sin fines de lucro sólo lo hago para distraerme mientras espero que Jk. Publique el séptimo libro ¬¬ (espero que no tarde mucho)._

**MI VENGANZA**

**CAPITULO I**

**TRAICIÓN**

-¡eres una traidora!

-jamás quise….

-¡te odio!...- continúo gritando furiosa.

- ¡Basta! Escúchame…!- intervino una voz fría.

-los odio a ambos!-grito llena ira, volviendo la mirada, de donde había salido la voz indiferente para interrumpirla-….!ja! - Sonrió con ironía- como debieron reírse de mi!...soy una estupida!

_**Lo nuestro no es una camisa de fuerza  
es blanco o es negro de agua o de piedra  
es un mandamiento callado de darnos amor sin cadenas  
nadie te trajo obligado y siempre la puerta esta abierta  
no es una condena a cadena perpetua  
es pacto de fe que se cuida o se quiebra  
si un día se me va tu mirada no seré de tus ojos la venda  
si te ves fugitivo y cautivo se sincero y daré media vuelta**_

- Por favor deja que explique…-suplicaba con los ojos llorosos una pelirroja, agarrándose de la túnica de su amiga.

-suéltame! No te atrevas a tocarme! - con un ademán brusco se soltó de las manos suplicantes de perdón de su amiga- que me tienes que explicar -continuo con una sonrisa irónica- que mientras yo me encargaba de salvar la vida de Harry y a tu hijo, tú cuidabas a mi marido…gracias "amiga".

- "Nosotros" no quisimos lastimarte, sólo paso, lo siento…- decía llorando- me vi obligada a aceptar lo que sentía, lo amo, como no ame a nadie….jamás deje de amarlo….

-Pobre Ginny! - se mofó con súbita amargura- haberte visto obligada a presenciar mi boda como mi madrina, debió ser terrible….

-¡suficiente! Hermione, deja de atormentarla!...vamos a la biblioteca los dos tenemos que hablar, pero necesito que te tranquilices estas "histérica"…

- ¿"histérica"?...-repitió incrédula Hermione-… ¿enserio? crees que estoy histérica….-concluyo con una sonrisa que molesto al rubio.

Sujeto a su esposa por el brazo izquierdo y la dirigió hacia la biblioteca, él no quería que la pelirroja siguiera sufriendo los desplantes de su esposa, aunque fuera con justa razón.

Como podía explicar lo inexplicable, ella los había visto juntos. La sentencia era culpables.

_**Traición es la palabra que no puede comprender mi alma  
traición es el puñal cobarde y cruel que ataca por la espalda  
traición, si juegas con esta mujer ya pagaras tu karma  
traición, no corro el riesgo de cruzar mi fe sobre esa trampa  
traición, sabe muy bien lo que se romper un corazón  
si un día la duda te convence y me derrota  
se valiente ven de frente la traición siempre se ve  
la traición siempre se nota**_

-¡vete al infierno! - Dijo Furiosa - no hay más nada de que hablar.

Hermione Granger, no daba crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo, ella podría jurar que tenia un matrimonio perfecto, que ambos eran felices, pero evidente mente su marido no era feliz.

- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia- advirtió furioso- escucha bien lo que voy decirte porque solo lo diré una sola vez…

- ¿estas perdiendo la paciencia? ¿Tú?..._Cínico!_

_**No quiero migajas, te quiero completo  
virtudes y errores mi buen amuleto que nunca**_

**_nos sobre el motivo, la clara mirada de amigos  
la boca en lo justo y lo cierto, sanando a este mundo imperfecto_**

- ¡basta! Vamos a la biblioteca- insistió

- ve tú! Yo no he terminado con "esta" - dijo mirando a la pelirroja - ¿como puedes ser tan descarada? estas casada, tú marido se debate entre la vida y la muerte en San Mungo y tú hijo te necesita, ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarte de esa criatura que necesita a su madre?

-Hermione, yo no quería…

- "Mione", ya! Déjala en paz!….

- cierra la boca Draco!

-Hermione, yo no quería - repetía desolada Ginny.-no pude evitarl…

-Ah! ¿Tú no querías?…entonces Draco te obligo a ser infiel…me das lastima…

Ginny no aguanto más, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerla, el aire ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, su mundo se derrumbaba y ella no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. El amor podía construir y destruir. Miro al hombre que había amado con locura desde su adolescencia, él estaba sumido en sus pensamientos con la mirada fija en el sofá.

- Sabias que hoy casi perdemos a Harry, claro, como vas a saberlo si estabas ocupada cuidando a "mi marido" …-dijo mirando a Draco- maldita zorra! -murmuro por lo bajo y continuo.- Nicolás despertó esta tarde y pregunto por su madre, eres despreciable….

-ya! Detente! Por favor, por favor….-suplico llorando Ginny.

Sin poder evitarlo la pelirroja se desplomo en la alfombra.

-Ginny! …-grito Hermione preocupada.

Draco se adelanto y corrió a su lado, sujeto una de las manos de la pelirroja y empezó a darle suaves golpecitos en la cara para que reaccionara.

-Haz algo!-exigió Draco a Hermione que estaba atónita mirando la escena.

-oh! Ginny…lo siento…no debí - se reprochaba mientras empezaba a buscar en su maletín algo con lo que podría ayudar a su "amiga".

_**Traición es la palabra que no puede comprender mi alma**_

_**traición es el puñal cobarde y cruel que ataca por la espalda**_

_**traición, si juegas con esta mujer ya pagaras tu karma**_

_**traición, no corro el riesgo de cruzar mi fe sobre esa trampa**_

_**traición, sabe muy bien lo que se romper un corazón**_

_**si un día la duda te convence y me derrota**_

_**se valiente ven de frente la traición siempre se ve**_

_**la traición siempre se nota.**_

La pelirroja empezó a recuperar el conocimiento, su cabeza le dolía y el olor que percibía era horrendo, una bocanada de aire frió entro de golpe en sus pulmones. Empezó a escuchar una voz preocupada, abrió los ojos y los vio a ambos, Hermione estaba cerca de ella y Draco estaba sentado parado caminando de una lado a otro.

-Ginny, siéntate tomate esto...-dijo alcanzándole unas tabletas con un vaso de agua. Ella obedeció.

-gracias….- musito la pelirroja mirando el suelo. Draco se acerco a la pelirroja y le pregunto si estaba bien. Hermione frunció el seño.

-¿gracias? ¿Porque?..-dijo tomando la defensiva- por prestarte a Draco, o por salvarle la vida tu marido, o por cuidar a tu hijo cuand…

-BASTA! Ya fue suficiente, si quieres ensañarte con alguien haz lo conmigo- exigió Draco furioso mirando a su esposa.- Ginny ya tuvo suficiente por hoy!

-¿en serio? ¿Eso crees? - dijo con sorna. Dándole un doble sentido a lo que decía que fue percibido por ambos amantes.

- Hermione, estas siendo infantil,…vamos, tenemos que hablar- dijo arrastrándola de un brazo hacia la biblioteca.

La castaña hizo que la soltara, él cerro la puerta y se dirigió a su escritorio y se sentó en el confortable sillón de cuero negro.

_**(Sabe muy bien lo que es romper un corazón la traición siempre se nota)**_

_**Sabe muy bien lo que es romper un corazón lo tuyo es traición**_

_**(Sabe muy bien lo que se romper un corazón la traición siempre se nota)**_

_**Gracias a dios me libre de ti ahora soy feliz**_

_**Ahora que te encuentras solo sin mi**_

_**Extrañaras mi querer ya no te siento como ayer**_

**_Lo nuestro termino... te digo adiós..._**

-siéntate -ordenó autoritario.

- No gracias, para lo que tengo que decirte no necesito estar sentada…- replico imperturbable.

- pues lo harás, porque vas a escucharme…

- Tu escucha, no me interesa lo que tengas que decirme, en lo que a mi respecta que seas muy feliz- se acerco a la ventana en el exterior aún caía la lluvia. La noche tormentosa prometía que continuaría llena de relámpagos y vientos fuertes, ese tiempo se asemejaba a sus sentimientos.

Se preguntó por qué se había presentado allí. ¿Por qué no había esperado?

Ojala supiera qué era lo que lo había impulsado a hacerlo. ¿Realmente había creído que sería lo bastante hombre como para enterrar el pasado? ¿En ese momento de tragedia para ella? ¿Y ahora como iba a encarar la situación con su bella y furiosa esposa? la necesidad de aplacar el dolor que hervía en su interior era intenso. Hermione, no se merecía lo que había echo, ella había confiado en él y la había defraudado.

-Hermione.

Sabía que estaba llorando, aunque no le extrañó, ya que la conocía muy bien. Por dentro, por fuera, de todos los modos en que un hombre podía conocer a una mujer con la que había vivido y se había acostado durante dos año, antes de echarlo a perder.

-¿Te encuentras bien? -inquirió él.

-Perfectamente -repuso, odiándolo con todas las fibras de su ser.

Dejo de mirar por la ventana y se dirigió con una mirada fría donde estaba sentado su marido. Draco miro el rostro pálido de su esposa, pero ella no había estado llorando como el había creído, en su rostro no había rastro de ninguna lagrima. Sus ojos color miel que antes irradiaban felicidad, ahora no veía nada en ellos. Su mirada era fría e inescrutable.

- Fuiste cruel con Ginny ella no tuvo la culpa de…

-Draco, me parece absurda esta conversación, sabemos como va terminar así que evítame el sermón de que soy una "bruja" …jajaja…-rió- que ironía lo soy!

- "Mione", deja de…

-NO VUELVAS A LLARME ASÍ! -interrumpió furiosa.

- no se que decirte,…-Draco intentaba buscar las palabras correctas para calmar a su esposa.

-Yo si!...quiero "el divorcio"!

-¿Qué?...- preguntó incrédulo.

-quiero el divorcio, mañana tendrás noticias de mi abogado…- repitió con una calma que no tenia. Hermione alzo la barbilla desafiante- ¡que duermas bien!...acompañado de tu amante- agrego saliendo de la biblioteca.

-Divorcio…-susurro para si mismo cuando su esposa abandono la biblioteca. Con un portazo que retumbó en la enorme mansión.

_**(ya pagaras tu karma si juegas con esta mujer)**_

_**si juegas con esta mujer, porque tu eres mentiroso, caprichoso, eres infiel**_

_**(ya pagaras tu karma si juegas con esta mujer)**_

_**yo se que pagaras y te arrepentirás un día sufrirás,**_

_**no quiero verte mas, jamás……………**_

**¿FIN?**

_**¿Continuara?...**_

Ciao:) este es el nuevo proyecto de FF del que les hable, espero sus opiniones, si quieren que continué o no, ¿creen que merece que lo continué o es tan malo que mejor me dedico a otra cosa? Espero sus respuestas. Gracias a todas las que siempre me apoyan.

En este capitulo solo presente una parte de la historia como se abran dado cuenta, la historia de Harry y su hijo ira más adelante, La de ginny y Draco sólo esta empezando. Este fic esta inspirada en varias canciones de la India, Dido, Luís fonsi, etc. Continuare si ustedes lo creen conveniente, aunque también fic puede terminar ahí ¿no creen? ¬¬

ISAMAY

ADDIO

**REVIEWS GO!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.

**_AVISO PARA LA LECTORAS: _**

Hola a todas las personas quienes leen mis otros fics, la razón por la que pongo esta nota en este fic, es porque voy a abandonar los fic: cuatro corazones, olvidarte, amor e ilusiones y life for Rent, hasta que mi inspiración vuelta ¬¬ la muy traidora se dio vacaciones. Espero que comprendan, porque la verdad es que odio hacerles esperar u.u, es por eso que les subo este fic que ya tenia escrito. Y que la espera valga la pena no quiero que los demás capítulos de mis fics se han malos o aburridos porque mi estado de animo están muy pésimo. Espero su compresión muchísimas gracias por su apoyo sus REVIEWS son lo máximo me animan mucho a continuar.

**SALUDOS a TODAS**

**Gracie**

**ISAMAY **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..--.-.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Declaración_**: Estos personajes son propiedad de la Warner BROS. Y de JK Rowling, escribo sin fines de lucro, sólo para distraerme hasta que Jk. Se digne en publicar el séptimo libroXD

**Capitulo II**

**DESPERTANDO**

**"Ahora Quien"**

Divorcio…-susurro para si mismo cuando su esposa salio de la biblioteca.

**A quién van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
A quién van a mentirle ahora tus labios  
A quién vas a decirle ahora "te amo"**

Corrió hacia las inmensas escaleras, que estaban tapizadas por una magnifica alfombra roja, se sujeto del barandal y se detuvo en el primer escalón. Quería llorar pero no lo haría, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Respiro y miro hacia arriba. En ese instante se prometió que no lloraría por Draco Malfoy, ni por su fallido matrimonio. Una voz la saco de su abstracción.

-Mione, no le digas nada a Harry por favor, por favor…se que no merezco tu piedad, ni tu perdón, pero te lo suplico, deja que yo se lo diga….- rogó llorando a lágrima viva.- se que me odias y que…

- Ginny no te odio. Y si, tienes razón jamás podré perdonar tu traición,..ah, y por favor deja de dramatizar, no le diré nada Harry…desde este mismo instante dejas de existir para mi.

- Hermione, se que te falle, pero tú sabias cuanto amaba a Draco, cuando éramos adolescentes Draco y yo fuimos novios, ambos somos…..- agito las manos como si buscara la palabra correcta-…pertenecemos a una familia de magos y brujas de "sangre limpia"…el árbol genealógico de mi familia demuestra la pureza de…-empezó a decir reuniendo fuerzas de donde no había. Tenía que defender su amor.

-ja! Sangre limpias -repitió con amargura- Guárdate tus explicaciones, no me interesa saber desde cuando están liados, ahora tienes el camino libre para acostarte con Draco cuando quieras…realizad vuestro romance interrumpido. ¿A dónde vas? - pregunto al ver que Ginny se dirigía en dirección a la puerta dispuesta a marcharse- por favor Gin! No puedes marcharte en ese estado, además allá afuera hay una tormenta, tienes que descansar, ven conmigo te indicare donde queda el dormitorio principal ooh! pero que tonta…tú debes conocerlo - continuo ironizando al ver que Draco estaba parado en la entrada de la biblioteca.

-le dije que no podíamos estar juntos...- continuo Ginny- pero no pudimos evitarlo…

-¡pues quédense juntos!! yo estoy fuera!-grito furiosa- Sean felices… infelices- termino murmurando por lo bajo.

**Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
Detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
Pasarán mil horas en tu mirada  
Sólo existirá la vida amándote  
¿Ahora quién?**

-Hermione por favor, nadie puede enterarse de esto, y mucho menos Harry te prometo que se lo diré, pero como tu bien sabes este no es el momento…-explicaba Ginny un poco asustada del que dirán.

-yo no voy ayudarlos a aparentar – dijo Hermione volviendo subir las escaleras.

-¡Espera Hermione! –exigió Draco.

Ella se dio la vuelta y dijo:

- Ya se pueden besar a voluntad.- contestó con sorna, llena de aversión.

-…….- Draco no dijo nada, no se esperaba esa reacción, ella había dicho la última palabra

-lo siento no debe venir…-susurro Ginny, abrazando al rubio que miraba estupefacto las escaleras, por donde había desaparecido la silueta de su esposa.

Los ignoro a ambos y subió las escaleras apresuradamente.

- ¡Se acabo!.-las lágrimas de Hermione salieron con libertad, se aferro a la almohada de su cama donde se recostó ya que no podía mantenerse en pie.- Jamás imagine que terminaría, cuando acepte casarme con él, le jure amor eterno, "hasta que la muerte nos separe", eso fue lo que dije y pensaba que así seria¿cómo voy a empezar de nuevo¿Podré hacerlo¿Podré vivir sin él?, claro que si! Yo puedo! – se dijo, trataba sacar fuerzas para continuar su vida- pero ahora ¿donde voy a ir? Con mis padres ni pensarlo, ellos ahora viven en América del Sur, a quien puedo acudir, Ron esta en Bulgaria, Luna en Egipto, en que estoy pensando los weasley deben de estar enterados o ¿no?, Ginny siempre le tuvo mucha confianza a su madre tal vez ella lo sepa, tal vez todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo y Harry, ay! Pobre Harry, tú luchando para sobrevivir y la desgraciada de tu esposa te engaña…..con "mi…Draco", que nos paso, éramos felices ¿o sólo lo era yo¿me dedicaba a ignorar lo que él sentía? siempre jugábamos, nos gastábamos bromas, discutíamos por tonterías irrelevantes, la libertad de los elfos domésticos –sonrió al recordar cuando ella había dado vacaciones pagadas a los elfos- A Draco no le gustaba que le llevaran la contraria. Siempre había sido muy autoritario y por ello, habían tenido muchas peleas espectaculares, aunque también lo habían sido las reconciliaciones, pero esta vez no iba haber ninguna reconciliación, la traición era algo que no podía perdonar. Hermione sonrió con melancolía al recordar todos aquellos momentos juntos. -cerro los ojos y recordó la primera semana que empezaron a vivir juntos, en el departamento de Draco.

_-Waao! Estas bellísima…y demasiado sexy – dijo Draco a la vez que lanzo un silbo mirándola de pies a cabeza y se echo en la cama matrimonial con mala gana.- ¿A donde vas?_

_-A una fiesta de gala, te lo dije ayer._

_-No dijiste que saldrías así – dijo apuntado el precioso vestido color turquesa.- ¿iras con tus amigas?_

_-No. Saldré con un sujeto.-respondió divertida. _

_-¿Un sujeto?- pregunto enarcando una ceja. _

_- Es gay_

_-ah! Gracias Merlin!_

_-jajaja…tonto¿te dije que te quiero?- pregunto Hermione acercándose a la cama. _

_-no lo suficiente...puedes repetírmelo para refrescar mi memoria._

_-"te quiero"…. Draco Malfoy.-Acaricio su rostro con mucho cariño. _

_-mmm…-hizo una mueca - ¿sólo me "quieres"? O "quieres" decir Qué lo que más "quieres" ¿es heredar mi fortuna? O tal vez quieres decir que me "quieres" por ser "extraordinariamente" apuesto. Acláramelo porque cada vez que usas esa palabra me confundes….-dijo con cara de inocente confundido. _

_-¡No!.-sonrió- me parece que te quiero por tu enorme "ego"… aah!!-le dio beso en la comisura de sus labios- también porque eres "extraordinariamente"… rico, el multimillonario más joven..._. _-soltó una carcajada, todo la charada soltada sólo era para que ella le repitiera, la palabra de cinco letras que podían llenar de dicha la hombre más infeliz del mundo, esas cinco letras podían lograr que una persona se sintiera el ser más amado, el conquistador del mundo sin serlo -…"te amo" Draco Malfoy!...te amo...te amo…te amo…-le repita una y otra vez mientras que el rubio esbozaba una sonrisa de triunfo, cubriéndole de besos por todos lados. _

**Y quién te escribirá poemas y cartas  
Y quién te contará sus miedos y faltas  
A quién le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda  
Y luego en el silencio le dirás "te quiero"  
Detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
Perderá su rumbo en tu mirada  
Y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
¿Ahora quién?**

Una golpe estruendoso la saco de sus recuerdos, los rayos relampagueaban en el cielo, reflejando su luz en las paredes de la habitación, por lo general era el cuarto que más le gustaba de la casa, debido a que tenia una vista espectacular hacia los inmensos jardines. Se acerco paso a paso a las enormes ventanas que se había abierto de par en par por el fuerte vendaval, cerró la ventana con manos temblorosas, ahí estaba la ventana abierta, como invitándola a salir. El jardín que cuidaba con tanto esmero, se veía tan tenebroso, miro al lado derecho donde se encontraba el laberinto que había mandado a construir su "maravillosa suegra, Narcissa Malfoy", tenia que reconocer su buen gusto,!ah lo recordó! Su suegra estaría maravillada y extremadamente complacida al enterarse de que se divorciaría de su adorado hijo, ella desde un comienzo se había opuesto a su relación con Draco. Maldijo el minuto en que cayo en la trampa de esos dos.

Sus recuerdos se remontaron a los años de colegio.

-¡Hermione!- grito Ron, parecía preocupado- ¿has visto a Ginny?

-Nop.- dijo restándole importancia alboroto que armaba Ron. Y continúo hojeando el libro que tenia en sus manos.

-Elisa, me dijo que anoche no durmió en su habitación!- empezó a contarle para que compartiera su preocupación y su furia- ¿pero que se ha creído? sólo porque Fred y George se hayan salido del colegio, no significa que ella también va poder hacer lo que se le plazca!! Voy a matar…- detuvo de súbito su discurso, para empezar a acusarla- ah! Lo sabia! Tu debes saber algo y no me lo quieres decir!! Claro!! Las mujeres siempre se encubren entre ellas!!...

-Ron, cierra la boca…no se de me estas hablando- levanto la vista de su libro para fijarse en su amigo, tenia la cara roja de la ira y sus ojos denotaban preocupación- oh! Esto es serio ¿verdad?- Ron asintió-...¿estas seguro que Ginny no durmió en su cama? Digo..tal vez se levanto muy temprano y Elisa no la vio…-empezó a buscar excusas buenas y creíbles para que sus amigo dejar de preocuparse- tal vez anoche llego muy tarde de su castigo, me parece que tenia que ir al bosque prohibido con un grupo de cuarto año que estaban castigados por Snape a recoger hiervas...-eso ni ella se lo creía, pero luego miro la cara de su amigo y parecía que estaba mas relajado, al parecer, él si le creía.

-si, tienes razón pero no estaré tranquilo hasta que no hable con Gin….

No termino de nombrarla, cuando la responsable de su preocupación entro por el cuadro de "la dama gorda" mientras esta le decía; "niña, mira que fachas traes, estas hecha un desastre…" - critico la dama gorda con el seño fruncido.

-No le he pedido su opinión entrometida!-protesto la pelirroja.- diablos! Me quede dormida…lo bueno es que a esta hora nadie esta despiert…- se corrigió-…bueno a excepción de mi hermanito y Hermione…-bufó por lo bajo, la saber que tendría que dar una explicación.

-Ginny¿De donde vienes¿Qué te pasó?¿porque estas tan sucia¿te caíste¿Estas bien¿Te lastimaste?...- empezó a hostigarle con muchas preguntas.

El aspecto de Ginny se asemejaba, aun viajero en su peor racha, estaba sucia, la túnica llena de lodo y rasgada, tenía el cabello rojizo en peores condiciones, estaba toda despeinada con un poco de lodo seco en las puntas, su cara estaba sucia, sonrió con picardía al recordar sobre que había caído o mejor dicho sobre "quien" cayo.

**Ahora quién si no soy yo  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso  
En un beso va el alma  
Y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser**

- ¡Basta! Ron¡déjame hablar! responderé a tus preguntas, si me dejas hablar, pero no es nada por lo que tengas que alarmarte…

-¡¿Qué no tengo porque alarmarme?! Anoche no dormiste en tu cuarto! Elisa me dijo que no es la primera vez…empieza!! A explicarte jovencita!!...- exclamo furioso.

-Queé!!? La muy chismosa…digo entrometida- se corrigió rápidamente ante su error- Ron, no dormí en mi habitación porque me perdí en el bosque prohibido, estábamos buscando unos ingredientes que nos pidio Snape, pero yo me adentre más de lo debido y no encontré el camino hasta esta mañana, no regrese anoche porque me encontré con un nido de arañas y tuve que esconderme hasta que estas desaparecieran- Ron digo un respingo del susto, el odiaba esas arañas, ya había tenido un encuentro con ellas una vez y no quería volver a repetir la experiencia- cuando escapaba de ellas caí en un fango y sufrí unos raspones pero nada de que preocuparse…-explico furiosa-…y las otra vez que no dormí en mi habitación te recuerdo que estaba bajo el poder de ese maldito diario...Hermione te puede confirmar que yo estaba castigada…¿Hermione? Ayúdame!! Explícale a Ronald que yo estaba castigada…- pido ayuda a su amiga que había vuelto, a su lectura interrumpida.

- si es cierto Ron, te lo dije- ayudo Hermione de forma fastidiada sin despegar sus ojos de sus libro.-ahora, si me disculpan tengo que estudiar para un examen- dijo levantándose de su asiento y tomando sus libros.- tu también deberías estar estudiando Ronald.

-¿De que examen hablas?...-pregunto confundido.- que yo recuerde no tenemos examen hasta dentro de dos semanas.

-el tiempo pasa volando Ron, esas dos semanas ya pasaron, el examen es Hoy.

-oh! Noo!! Por favor no me digas que el examen es de pociones!

-de acuerdo, no lo diré…..- sonrió- porque diste con la respuesta.

-aah!!!...Hermione tienes que ayudarm….- la castaña ya no estaba.

Hermione, salio corriendo porque sabía que le iba a pedir Ron.

Conocía muy bien a sus amigos o al menos eso creía. Hasta la traición de Ginny. Ella le confiaba todo, le contaba cuando tenia problemas y la pelirroja también le contaba lo maravilloso que era su matrimonio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan tonta? Confió ciegamente y la defraudaron.

-Hermione!...tenemos que hablar- pidió Draco, tocando la puerta del dormitorio, tomo aire para tranquilizarse y no empezar a gritar, sabia que si perdí el control, la perdería y también la batalla, ya había perdido demasiado terreno, al no saber como manejar a su esposa, ella no contesto y se impaciento- Abre la maldita puerta!!!...Hermione!! No seas infantil!! Tenemos que hablar…-murmuro- ¿Hermione? Tienes que dejar que…maldición! Abre la maldita puerta o la echare abajo!!-amenazó golpeando más fuerte. Como ella no contesto, abrió la puerta por la fuerza, golpeándolo con un hombro.-…Diablos! Esto se ve más fácil en las películas que me obliga ver Hermione….- se dio un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Eres un idiota! Malfoy- se reprendió así mismo- eres un mago,…y sólo tenías que utilizar el hechizo "¡Alohomora!"…puedes reírte, es gracioso, no todos los días olvido….

Pero no había nadie la habitación esta vacía, su corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, corrió a los armarios de Hermione temiendo lo peor, respiro aliviado todos sus vestidos, zapatos y demás cosas estaban ahí, volvió la mirada al resto de la habitación todo esta igual, no había un solo cambio, la cosas de Hermione seguían en el lugar que correspondía cada objeto, la túnica que llevó Hermione esa mañana a "San Mungo" estaba encima del sillón que tenía cerca de la cama, Supuso que estaría en el baño, duchándose, porque empezó a escuchar el ruido del agua correr y caer en el suelo de mármol.

**A quién le dejarás tu aroma en la cama?  
A quién le quedará el recuerdo mañana?  
A quién le pasarán las horas con calma?  
Y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo  
Se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
Pasará mil horas en la ventana  
Se le acabará la voz llamándote  
Ahora quién?  
Ahora quién?**

Se sentó en el sillón, sujeto con una mano la túnica y empezó a doblarla, acaricio la suave textura de la túnica, de excelente calidad. "lo mejor", eso era lo que pedía para su esposa, los mejores vestidos, las joyas más exuberantes y únicas, le encantaba consentirla en todo, la malcrió concediéndole todos sus caprichos por muy pequeños que fueran, la acostumbro a una vida de lujos que le seria imposible dejarlo, por más que quisiera. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a recibir lo mejor. ¡ja! "Divorcio"¿de donde había sacando semejante tontería? se pregunto, y además como fue él tan iluso, al preocuparse por semejante estupidez. Estaba más que seguro que ella lo adoraba y haría cualquier cosa que él pidiera. Sólo tenia que explicar lo que sus preciosos ojos creyeron ver, bueno tenia que admitirlo, lo que vio era lo que parecía, aunque las razones según él, por las que lo hizo eran muy valederas.

El día había sido muy largo, el cansancio se apodero de él, los ojos le pesaban tanto que amenazaban con cerrarse, pero no podía dejarse vencer por el sueño hasta que no arreglara las cosas con su adorada y furibunda esposa. Al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría descansar del todo sino la tenía cerca de sus brazos. Se levanto del sillón camino de un lado a otro, odiaba esperar y ella lo sabia.

-Hermione¿Puedes darte prisa? Tenemos que hablar.

Se maldijo por ser tan iluso, cuando estaban en la biblioteca él podía a haber zanjado el asunto sin necesidad de estar esperando, pero ni en un millón de años se habría imaginado que su esposa le pediría el divorcio. Esto lo sorprendió tanto, que le hizo pensar si en realidad lo que buscaba era eso cuando se lió con la pelirroja. Pero ya había meditado suficiente, ella era su esposa y Ginny, bueno ella estaba ahí, cuando necesitaba distraerse. No podía negar que la pelirroja siempre fue bastante guapa y tentadora. ¿Que podía hacer?, después de todo él era un hombre. Ginny era distinta, lograba que él se olvidara de todo y todos. Tenía una sonrisa encantadora, excelente personalidad, divertida, no se preocupaba casi por nada, no se ataba a nada y sobre todo tenia un cuerpo exuberante. Jamás supo porque había terminado con ella o ¿lo sabia?, volvió la mirada al cuarto de baño, era demasiado tiempo, se acerco y toco la puerta.

-Hermione! Sabes que odio que….- la puerta se abrió cuando dio el segundo golpe, no tenía puesto el seguro. Cuando empujo la puerta para abrirla, sus zapatos pisaron un charco de agua, el piso del baño estaba repleto del agua que salía de la ducha y del grifo del lavado. Entro sin importarle mojarse, lo que le preocupa era encontrar a su esposa tirada en el piso resbaloso de mármol, pero pudo darse cuenta que su preocupación era absurda, ya que no estaba en el baño, ese cuarto estaba vacío, Cerro el grifo del "jacuzzi", de la ducha y del lavado, se miro en el espejo su imagen era borrosa debido a el vapor del agua caliente de la ducha lo había empañado, estaba inmóvil, sin saber qué hacer. Tenía la mirada perdida en el espejo empañado.

**Ahora quién si no soy yo?  
Me miro y lloro en el espejo y me siento estúpido  
Ilógico, y luego te imagino toda regalando el olor de tu piel  
Tus besos, tu sonrisa eterna y hasta el alma en un beso.**

Salio del cuarto de baño, empezó a revisar todos los cuartos de la mansión llamándola furioso, tenia la esperanza de encontrarla en otra habitación. Pero no fue así, ella se había marchado. No quería pensar ni por un segundo en esa posibilidad, ella estaba ciega de amor por él.

-Desde luego que NOO!! Es absurdo sus cosas siguen aquí- dijo abriendo el armario de par en par- sus joyas, su cosas…- abrió un cajón de otro mueble, revisando las cosas de Hermione- sus preciados libros….-dijo mirando los libros que tenia cerca de su cama. Ella tenia la costumbre de tener un libro cerca, para poder leer antes de dormirse. Una costumbre que ni Draco pudo quitarle.- todo esta donde debería!!!...entonces ¿Dónde esta?...sus padres están de viaje, Potter en el hospital….maldición! como no lo pensé antes! Claro!!!...corrió a llorar a los brazos de San Potter….- Estaba apunto de salir de la habitación, pero algo lo detuvo.

Al salir de casa de Draco, Hermione no llevaba nada de lo que perteneciera a su antigua vida, ni tarjetas de crédito, ni joyas, ni trajes de noche, absolutamente nada. No tenía derecho a llevarse nada porque todo había sido comprado con el dinero de Draco. Aún no podía creerlo, no recordaba como salio de su casa, estaba caminado por la calle, tiritaba por el frió, la lluvia aun no había cesado, y ahí estaba ella caminado bajo la lluvia como si se tratase de un perfecto día soleado. Se abrazo y se sentó en la acera de un edificio enorme. El portero del edificio la reconoció, se acerco a ella con un paraguas.

- Señora Malfoy¿Se encuentra bien? – se dio un golpe con una mano en la frente,- pero que pregunta! por favor, deje que la ayude, póngase de pie….esta temblando¿la asaltaron? – Preguntó preocupado- vamos entremos…si sigue aquí afuera va a coger un resfriado…

-gracias…-musito Hermione.

El portero la ayudo a subir al ascensor Toco una puerta y un hombre de cabello negro como el ébano, ojos celestes, de mirada calida e intensa, la recibio con una sonrisa de alegría, que no duro mucho al percatarse del estado en se encontraba la castaña, él sabia había pasado algo malo. Ella siempre acudía a él cuando tenia problemas o estaba triste o simplemente porque quería quejarse de su "adorado esposo". Millones de preguntas atravezaron por su mente ese instante, pero ese no era el momento para interrogatorios más tarde sabría lo que había sucedido. Se limito a abrazarla, cuando las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por su rostro, las mismas que se confundían con el agua. Esos maravillosos ojos que antes irradiaban alegría, estaban empañados por las lágrimas, entonces supo, que era mucho más grave de lo que imaginaba hasta ese momento.

-Lucca….- dijo abrazándose al joven que la recibió dándole un beso tierno en la frente.

-Hermione…..- murmuro con cariño abrazándola más fuerte.

**En un beso va el alma  
En mi alma está el beso que pudo ser**

**¿fin? O ¿continuara?.**...depende…. ¿depende de qué? n.n de cuanto están dispuestas a pagar (fondo mínimo a recaudar 10.000 Dólares) $.$ …acepto tarjetas de crédito…XD jajaja es broma…ACEPTO Sus **REVIEWS. **

……**..……..………**

**ISAMAY**: Hola :) Volví!! Gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios, son el mejor pago que recibo.(el capitulo lo subí porque mi hermano intervino por sus ustedes, poniendo el Internet otra vez!! Im Happy! Happy!! very Happy!!) Son lo máximo!! Me encantan todos sus comentarios, espero alcanzar sus expectativas :) Todos los reviews los he contestado a sus correos. Y a los que no tienen sus correo les respondo al final. Espero sus criticas, cometarios, etc para este capitulo también :)

Los Reviews del primer capitulo. Fueron los que me motivaron a continuar escribiendo el ff; Saludos y agradecimientos a:

**Isabela Black**

**Madridcc**

**Sakura-Granger**

**Lady Lathenia**

**Silviota **

**Isa**

**Gerulita Evans**

**Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot**

**chokolatito19**

**Kamy-Magic**

**SolMalfoy**

**Jane**

**Alamina**

**Norely**

**Jass Weasley **

**Mya-Lex Kovac**

**Miriam**

**Adri**

**Amandyla**

**Oromalfoy**

**Tny .- **holap :) gracias me alegra q te guste el fic. Espero que este segundo Cáp. También sea de tu agrado. Saludos.

**1234.- **que nick original XD y tranquila es un Hermione / Draco… bueno esa era la idea.

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY**

**REVIEWS GO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dismaclair: **Estos personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y la Warner BROS escribo sin fines de lucro, sólo para distraerme hasta que Jk. Se digne en publicar el séptimo libro XD.

**CAPITULO III**

**Y HUBO ALGUIEN**

"**Duele Verte" **

**Duele verte con un tipo al que le faltan las ideas  
Y le sobran argumentos  
Duele verte anestesiada porque así se dio la cosa,  
Porque así quiso tu suerte  
Mientras yo caliento el banco de suplentes  
Con la camiseta puesta pa' incluirme en tu futuro**

Lucca pensó en tirar todo lo que había escrito ese día. Eso era lo que hacía la gente sensata con la basura. Recostándose en su sofá, miró con el ceño fruncido la página que había escrito en su _laptop_ (n/a: computadora portátil), examino las treinta y dos paginas que ya había escrito, seria fácil borrarlo, solo tenia que teclear "ctrl. E + supr" para borrarlo, miro los papeles que tenia encima de su escritorio, estaba un caos, repleto de papeles y planos por revisar, una pila de papeles con poemas que había escrito, tenia ganas de tirar todo a la basura, pero tal vez al día siguiente ya no le parecería basura y podría salvar algo.

No recordaba la última vez que su trabajo se había embarrancado de aquel modo. Era como labrar palabras en granito, una labor lenta y agotadora cuyo resultado final no era nunca perfectamente claro ni preciso. Le dolían los músculos y los ojos, y apenas avanzaba. Ese día había dedicado doce horas a su libro, y quizá solo la mitad de ellas con plena concentración. Se sentía desenfocado. Era exasperante.

Y todo por culpa de Hermione Granger.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer al respecto? Lucca se pasó las manos por la cara con cansancio. Nunca había conocido a una mujer a la que no hubiera podido arrojar de su mente durante largos periodos de tiempo. Pero con Hermione era distinto, profiriendo una leve exclamación de fastidio, Lucca cerró su _Lapto_ y la aparto. Hermione estaba rompiendo todas las normas. "Sus normas", las que él mismo había forjado para sobrevivir.

Y lo peor era que solo deseaba estar con ella. Ver su sonrisa, oír su risa, escucharle hablar de cualquier cosa, por absurda que fuera. Lo menos llevadero de todo ello era el deseo que se agitaba continuamente bajo la superficie de sus pensamientos. Lucca poseía el infausto don de la imaginación de un escritor. No tenía que hacer esfuerzo alguno para sentir cómo ardería la piel de Hermione bajo sus manos, cómo daría y tomaría ella su boca. Y no le costaba ningún trabajo también imaginar a Draco Malfoy dispuesto ha acabar con su existencia en la faz de la tierra, matarlo. Sólo por atreverse a mirar a su esposa y de tener esos pensamientos de ella. "Si existía un infierno, Lucca sin duda ardería en él, nada más que por esos pensamientos". Era injusto que Hermione estuviera casada con ese tirano. Maldijo al sacerdote o mago que había sido responsable de esa unión.

También maldijo a su primo por no haberlo invitado antes a visitarlo, tal vez si él hubiera estado presente el día de la boda, habría puesto en práctica las escenas que había leído a lo largo de su carrera, si hubiera estado presente habría impedido la boda, podía haberse robado a la novia, debía a ver apurado ese viaje a Inglaterra, "debía, habría, podía" pero la realidad era distinta, Ella estaba casada con el mejor amigo de su primo, y este tampoco tenia culpa alguna, él jamás se habría imaginado que en ese viaje de fin de semana conocería a la mujer de su vida, a la musa de su inspiración. La deseaba.

Hacer el amor con ella le parecía inevitable. Tan inevitable que Lucca sabía que tendría que afrontar inexorablemente las consecuencias y el estaría dispuesto a pagar el precio, hasta con su vida. Pero otra vez la realidad lo golpeaba dolorosamente el rostro, ella no era de esas mujeres que tenían aventuras, que engañaban a su marido. Era una mujer fiel a sus principios, una virtud que admiraba en ella, y por eso la deseaba aun más, la quería para él. Tal vez podría comprender el recelo de Malfoy, cuando cualquier hombre se acercaba a Hermione, el miserable estaba casado con una mujer hermosa. Su departamento estaba inundado de un silencio sepulcral y la cabeza llena de imágenes de Hermione. Por todo había que pagar un precio. ¿Acaso no lo sabía él mejor que nadie?

**Mientras yo te doy de día**

**Lo que él no cumple en las noches**

**Aquí esta tu clandestino,**

**Pa' jugar al escondite como amante guerrillero**

**Pa'cubrirte tus carencias de ternura y desenfreno.**

**Aunque yo no esté en la foto de la sala de tus padres**

**Ni en el bautizo del sobrino**

**Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una...**

Dirigió una mirada hacia su trabajo, pensó que ya había empezado a pagarlo. Su obra se estaba resintiendo porque no lograba mantener la concentración. Su ritmo, normalmente fluido, se había vuelto errático y fragmentado. A lo que acababa de escribir le faltaba el impecable lustre de su estilo.

Se sorprendía demasiado a menudo mirando al infinito, lo cual no era raro en un escritor. Pero no eran sus personajes los que ocupaban su imaginación. Con frecuencia se levantaba antes del amanecer, tras una larga noche sin reposo. Sin embargo, no era la trama de su nueva obra lo que le impedía conciliar el sueño. Era Hermione Granger.

Pensaba demasiado en ella, y con excesiva fijación como para sentirse tranquilo. Su trabajo siempre había sido de vital importancia para él. Sin embargo, estaba permitiendo que alguien interfiera en su camino. _¿Permitiendo?_ Lucca sacudió la cabeza mientras encendía un cigarrillo. Él era un hombre de palabras, de matices de significado, y sabía que esa no era la expresión adecuada. Él no le había franqueado a Hermione el paso hacia su imaginación. Ella la había invadido sin su permiso.

El humo le raspaba la garganta. Demasiados cigarrillos, pensó dando otra calada. Demasiados días y noches inacabables. Lucca miró fijamente la página a medio escribir del poema que esta en el suelo cerca del sofá, se estiro un poco y logro alzarlo, lo leyó y pensó en Hermione.

El timbre sonó dos veces antes de que se levantara a abrir. Si su trabajo hubiera fluido como debía, habría ignorado por completo la llamada.

- "Pero las interrupciones a veces tenían sus ventajas".- pensó con desgana mientras se alejaba del sofá forrado elegantemente de color negro.

Cuando abrió la puerta su mundo se ilumino como por arte de magia, esbozo una amplia sonrisa de felicidad infinita que desapareció al instante al ver a "su amiga", pues si, eso era, ella sólo podía ser su amiga. Pasaba algo muy grave para que ella estuviera en ese estado, cuando ella se arrojo a sus brazos no pudo pensar en nada más, se limito a abrazarla, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por el precioso rostro de su amiga, las mismas se confundían con el agua. Esos maravillosos ojos que siempre irradiaban alegría, estaban empañados por las lágrimas, entonces supo, que era mucho más grave de lo que imaginaba hasta ese momento.

-Lucca….- dijo abrazándose al joven que la recibió dándole un beso tierno en la frente.

-Hermione…..- murmuro con cariño abrazándola más fuerte.

-Estaba sentada en la acera de enfrente, me pareció….-empezó a explicar preocupado el portero-…supuse que venia a visitarlo a usted o al señor zabinni,…por eso la traje a…

-Gracias por traerla, James. No te preocupes la estas dejando en buenas, te agradecería mucho que no permitas que nadie me moleste, diles que no estoy en la ciudad que me fui de viaje a Cancún a la china a la luna, donde prefieras.-pidió con una sonrisa afable.

-¿Y si es la señorita Nekane? ¿O la señorita Abigail?- pregunto eficiente.

-Para nadie James, ni aunque te diga que es la propia diosa Artemisa, que Bajo del Olimpo sólo para enseñarme a cazar….para nadie.-respondió sonriendo.-¿entendió?

- entendí perfectamente señor, usted se fue de viaje a la china.- respondió dirigiéndose otra vez al ascensor.

Lucca cerró la puerta, y dirigió con extremado cuidado a Hermione hacia un sillón de la sala, como si temiera que en el trayecto se rompiera en mil pedacitos. Ella se sentó mecánicamente, trago saliva y intento calmarse se limpio las lagrimas que se le habían escapo. Intento sonreír.

- Sé que debería haber llamado antes de venir, pero estaba paseando y pensé que tal vez, con un poco de suerte, no estarías escribiendo una escena culminante.-dijo Hermione, un poco más tranquila.

-"¿Dios, que tienes? ¿Qué pasó?"- se pregunto asimismo Lucca antes de responderle -Hace horas que no escribo una "escena culminante"- la observó un momento, dándose cuenta de que intentaba con todas su fuerzas esbozar una sonrisa.

-¿Estabas trabajando?

-No, ya lo había dejado.

Ella parecía a punto de romperse, pensó Lucca.

**Cierra puertas y ventanas  
Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal  
En el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj**

**Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
Habrá que condensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
Que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una...**

**  
**

Su intento de entablar una conversación con naturalidad no lograba enmascarar su evidente tristeza. Se le notaba en los ojos, en los gestos. Una mirada rápida bastó para que Lucca advirtiera que tenía los puños apretados.

-¿Quieres una copa?

-No... Sí -se corrigió ella. Tal vez una copa la calmaría-. Lo que tengas a mano. Hace un día precioso- Hermione se acercó a la ventana y de pronto recordó que había hecho lo mismo en su habitación. Se volvió, dándole la espalda a la vista-. Llueve. ¿Has salido?

-No -él le dio un vermú seco, no le pido que se sentara, sabía que en aquel estado de ánimo, ella no podría estarse quieta.

-Pues no deberías perdértelo. Los días perfectos son muy raros…-bebió y aguardó a que sus músculos se distendieran-. Yo iba a dar un paseo por el parque y de pronto me encontré aquí.

Él esperó un momento mientras ella miraba su vaso como si recién lo estuviera viendo, de repente hubo un brillo en los ojos de Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

Hermione levantó lentamente los ojos.

-Necesitaba estar con alguien... y se me ocurrió venir aquí. ¿Te molesta?

Debía molestarle. Claro que tenia que molestarle, Dios sabía que deseaba que así fuera.

**Puede ser que tu conciencia te castigue por las noches  
Y te aliente en las mañanas  
Puede ser que un día de tantos nos quedemos sin fúturo  
Y tu sigas con tu teatro**

-No – respondido sin pensarlo, Lucca dio un paso adelante-. ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

-Sí -aquella palabra emergió como un suspiro-. Pero no puedo -dándose la vuelta, dejó el vaso cerca de la ventana. No iba a tranquilizarse. ¿Por qué había creído que podría hacerlo?- Lucca, yo rara vez siento que no puedo manejar una situación cuando me encuentro tan asustada que huir me parece la mejor solución, no lo hago, sin embargo no siempre soy valiente y tengo ganas de huir. Pero….cuando ocurre, necesito apoyarme en alguien…. Harry…siempre estaba a mi lado…

-Tranquila, no necesitas explicarme eso, quiero saber que es lo que te preocupa, quiero ayudarte…-dijo acercándose a su lado.

-Nadie puede ayudarme.- susurro volviendo a mirar las gotas de lluvia que azotaban las ventanas.

Lucca comenzó a acariciarle el pelo y le volvió la cara hacia él antes de poder sopesar los pros y los contras de sus actos. La abrazó antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera sorprenderse de la sencillez de aquel gesto. Lucca estaba tentado ha besarla y así cumplir todos sus sueños, miro los labios de Hermione y bajo la cabeza para darle un beso, pero se arrepintió y le dio un beso tierno en la frente. El no podía aprovecharse de esa manera, ella estaba frágil y solo quería su apoyo o que la escucharan y no que le declarara sus sentimientos.

**Mientras tanto dame un beso atrincherado  
De esos que por ser culpables  
Son como agua en el desierto  
Tómame como al tequila, de un golpe y sin pensarlo  
**

Hermione se aferró a él notando que una sensación de alivio la invadía. Lucca era fuerte. Tan fuerte que aceptaba la fortaleza de Hermione y comprendía sus momentos de debilidad. Ella necesitaba ese apoyo básico sin preguntas ni exigencias. El pecho de él era duro y firme. Sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por la espalda de Hermione. Lucca no dijo nada. Por primera vez desde hacía horas, Hermione sintió que recobraba el equilibrio. La bondad ajena le daba esperanzas. Ella siempre había podido sobrevivir alimentándose solo de eso.

-estoy embarazada….

**Que si alguien sale ganando eres tu querida amiga,  
aunque pienses lo contrario  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una...**

En el hospital de San Mungo el caos reinaba, las enfermeras y medimagos, corrían de lado a otro, entrando y saliendo por distintas puertas, dando ordenes a gritos; "llevadla a la sala 7","Dadle el informe, al Dr.Medina" "Por favor ayudadme me duelen los brazos" "Señorita Louis, páseme la hoja clónica del paciente de la camilla 24".

-Por favor, dígame si mi esposa esta bien?!!-preguntó desesperado un hombre que rondaba entre los veintiocho o treintaypocos años

-Señor, no se preocupe su esposa acaba de dar a luz a una preciosa niña, ambos se encuentran muy bien- respondió sonriendo la enfermera.

El nuevo padre estaba lleno de felicidad, la alegría que sentía esos instantes no cabía en su corazón tenia que gritar o compartir su dicha con alguien, en ese momento sólo estaba la enfermera, la abrazo y le dio besos en todo el rostro gritando; "soy padre de una niña".

Dio media vuelta y se tropezó con un hombre alto, rubio, de ojos grises y mirada fría. El hombre dio dos pasos atrás pero inmediatamente las volvió a dar para abrazar a ese hombre que tenia esa mirada tan fría que intimidaba a cualquiera, pero él quería compartir su dicha con todo el mundo.

-Voy a ser padre!!- anuncio abrazando al extraño de mirada fría.

-¿Y?...-enarco una ceja- genial, eso a mi que me importa!!- espeto furioso el rubio safándose del abrazo.

El hombre un extasiado por la noticia se dirigió a abrazar a otra enfermera que pasaba por ahí con unas hojas en el brazo.

- Señor Malfoy,..-intervino la enfermera reconociéndolo- su esposa ya se marcho a su casa…-suspiro- usted mejor que nadie comprenderá la reacción del señor – apunto al nuevo padre- acaba de tener una preciosa niña…

Draco apenas prestaba atención a la regordeta enfermera. Su mirada esta clava en la habitación que estaba a solo unos metros.

-Hace cuanto se fue mi esposa? –pregunto cortándola en seco.

-en realidad ella se fue muy temprano, supuse que ustedes estarían festejando….- no la dejo terminar porque Draco ignorándola olímpicamente, paso de largo y se dirigió a la habitación de Harry James Potter. Se detuvo dudando si debía continuar o darse la vuelta y marcharse. Una mano lo palmeo por la espalda.

-Felicidades, Señor Malfoy.- dijo un joven de pelo color castaño con una amplia sonrisa.

-Hola Samuel, ¿como se encuentra Potter…..-enarco una ceja, a su estilo- ¿Y Por qué me felicitas?

-¿como que porque?….-tenia ganas de patearse, se mordió la lengua e intento enmendar su error.- por casarte con Hermione!!! …que mujer más linda!!! Merlin!! Porque permitiste que ella cayera en su trampa!!-continuo burlón, piropeando a Hermione-...Merlin que no diera por un solo beso….-Draco lo saco de su ensoñación con un pequeño golpe en la nuca-…aah! ¿Quién? Ah…Potter, esta estable, esta mañana casi nos abandona, pero como siempre la inteligente y eficiente de Hermione lo evito, el que nos preocupa es el pequeño…no reacciona-dijo preocupado mirando el suelo- y lo peor de todo es que….Merlin!! el niño necesita sólo cariño!! Hermione hace lo que puede pero seria de gran ayuda si…bueno olvídalo, tengo que seguir trabajando.- se marcho por el pasillo tratando de volver a retomar sus ánimos, se dio la vuelta y exclamo- si algún día Hermione se aburre de ti….por favor….se buen amigo y dale mi número….

-No! Mejor dale, el mió….- dijo otro que salía de otra habitación.- Buenas noches Malfoy- saludo este sonriendo.

Draco se limito asentir murmurando; "ni lo sueñes".

**Cierra puertas y ventanas  
Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal  
En el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj  
Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
Habrá que condensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
**

- Malfoy! ¿Que te trae por aquí? no deberías estar en tu casa con tu esposa?...-pregunto una mujer de unos cincuenta años con unas hileras de cabello blanco, vestida con una bata blanca se acerco con una sonrisa ladeada.

-Meredit! –Sonrió- Porque todo el mundo me manda a festejar a mi casa?

Ella frunció el seño confundida. Sin embargo era una mujer inteligente además que su edad le daba una gran ventaja con los jóvenes, ella era una veterana.

-Yo no te he mandado a festejar….sólo te pregunte que si no deberías estar en tu casa…Hermione se fue hace horas….

-Pero lo ibas hacer…-acuso, cruzando se de brazos.- habla…

Meredit, también sabia que Draco Malfoy no era un joven al que ella podía engañar fácilmente, maldijo entre dientes.

-no se a que te refieres, Malfoy. Supongo que se te fundió algún cable de tanto contar tus millones, ya te dije que deberías…

-Meredit, no me cambies de tema, además Hermione se encarga de esas donaciones que estas apunto de pedirme…

-"Maldito muchacho"- pensó para si misma- muchacho, has caso a esta vieja y vete a casa, lo que buscas no se encuentra aquí- respondió sonriendo- ahora discúlpame, la gente normal tiene que trabajar mucho para contar una milésima parte de lo que tu ganas _niño rico_.

Draco solo pudo sonreír, Meredit era como la segunda madre de Hermione. Que diría ella cuando se enterara que su pupila risueña, le pido el divorcio. Volvió a repetir la palabra en su mente una y otra vez, no definitivamente esa palabra no esta en su vocabulario. Se decidió y entro en la habitación que tenía en frente.

**Que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una...**

El dolor era una fina capa de agonía por encima del embotamiento. Cada vez que Harry emergía a la superficie, algo lo arrastraba a regresar a un nicho de agradable de inconsciencia. A veces trataba de hablar, pero las palabras sonaban deslavazadas e inconexas incluso para él. Y parecía como si nadie lo escuchara. Era como sentirse atrapado en un cuerpo sin vida.

A veces sentía una presión en la mano, como si alguien la estuviera sosteniendo. Y un murmullo, alguien hablándole. Pero no conseguía hacer acopio de energía para escuchar.

Soñó con el mar, un huracán, muchas risas, un niño que lloraba y gritaba diciendo "_papá, no me dejes"_. Los sueños aparecían de un niño de pelo negro de ojos verdes, con lagunas pequitas en la cara que sonreía y lo abrazaba. Vio a Hermione sonriéndole en el baile de los campeones de las casas, siguieron imágenes de Ron y ella caminando por la noche entre las sombras del bosque encantado. La sonrisa calida de su esposa y sus ojos brillaban, interesados. Hermosos.

Con un gruñido, dejó de dormir y trató de incorporarse. Pero las fuerzas lo abandonaron y volvió caer en la cama, se relajo y fijo su mirada en la pared. Intentó centrar la vista, pero las imágenes a su alrededor no dejaban de entrar y salir como fantasmas en sombras.

Harry estaba despierto, tenía la mirada clavada en el cuadro que estaba colgado en la pared. Los dos niños que estaban en el cuadro jugaban con una pelota, en una pradera verde, en el cuadro el sol estaba radiante.

-Potter. – Dijo a modo de saludo- despertaste…. relájate! No tienes que ir a ninguna parte.

-Malfoy- respondió tratando de sonreír- a si parece….¿Qué? -tenía la garganta seca como papel de lija y le dolía-. ¿Estoy enfermo?

-Se te ha visto mejor….- miro a lado de la cama y levantó el vaso de plástico con agua-. ¿Tienes sed? Supongo que puedes beber un poco.

Harry bebió un sorbo del agua que le ofrecía Draco, luego otro, pero no tuvo energía para un tercero. Al menos la vista se le había aclarado. Miró detenidamente a Draco. Volvió a ver el brillo de odio en los ojos, estaba muy serio y tenía rostro pálido.

- Pareces como si hubieras salido del infierno.- dijo Harry tratando de molestarlo.

-tú te ves peor.- respondió a la broma.- llamare a la medimaga.

-Medimaga?? –Harry movió la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible, luego frunció el ceño al ver el goteo de suero que tenia en el brazo, al otro de l cama había varios frascos de distintos colores-. ¿Estamos en un hospit- se corto-...en San Mungo?

-No, estamos en el Ritz. – Contesto con su característico sarcasmo, que no podía evitar-¿Te duele algo?

-No lo sé -repuso tras meditarlo-. Me siento... drogado.

- Me dijeron que Hoy día casi mueres, y ahora mírate, estas despierto, ¿Quién lo diría?

-supongo que a eso llaman _suerte…_

_-_si, definitivamente tienes mucha suerte Potter.

-si, no todos tienen la suerte que el "gran Draco Malfoy perfección de mago", los visite y pregunte por su salud. – dijo tratando de fastidiarlo.

- aunque no lo creas mientras dormías, vine a visitarte sin falta – contesto devolviendo la sonrisa, recordando que la que lo llevaba era Hermione, además que en los últimos años la relación con la _comadreja y el huerfanito_ era mucho mas llevadera y buena. Se podría decir que eran amigos.

Como si recién recobrara la memoria, un brillo de odio cubrió otra vez su rostro inmediatamente. Harry se percato y pregunto.

-¿Qué pasa Malfoy? Pasa algo malo, es Hermione?, le pasa algo a ella…

-Nada.- se trago su odio- ¿ella vino a visitarte?

-supongo que si, no lo se, como dijiste estaba durmiendo….

- Me refiero a si la viste hoy?

-como iba verla si estaba inconciente Malfoy, acabo de abrir los ojos y no quiero que nadie me moleste aún…..Dios! ¿Como esta mi hijo? ¿Dónde esta James? ...-empezó a preguntar preocupado.

Draco entendió la preocupación de Harry, hasta sintió lastima por él, y se maldijo por ser un inconciente, habiendo tantas mujeres en el mundo y él se puso a seducir a la pelirroja.

-Potter, yo no soy medimago…

-Porque James va a necesitar un medimago? –Pregunto confundido- No por favor, no me digas que James esta enfermo… ¿Qué tiene? ¿Dónde esta Ginny?...- preguntaba mientras intentaba levantarse de la cama, pero no pudo por qué se mareo y tuvo que volver a sentarse para no caer al suelo. Draco se percato y se acerco para impedir que se levantara, pero se freno en seco.

-Tu hijo, hasta donde yo se, tampoco puede despertar, dicen que esta muy grave y que tal vez no sobreviva...- soltó sin piedad.

El mundo de Harry se hizo añicos en sólo unos segundos. El dolor que sentía en la cabeza no se comparaba con el que empezó a surgir del corazón.

-¿Dónde esta?

-a lado…-respondió imperturbable, con la misma frialdad de cuando era niño.

Harry se levanto reuniendo fuerzas de donde no tenia, estaba pálido y débil. Se arranco la mariposa con la aguja que permitía la entrada del suero en su cuerpo, la brusquedad con la que tiro para deshacerse del suero hizo que saliera un pequeño hilito de sangre del su brazo. Ni siquiera eso conmovió el corazón de piedra de Draco Malfoy, que se limito a abrirle la puerta para que Harry saliera.

-Señor Potter!! – exclamo con alegría la enfermera que pasaba por ahí.– Merlin! Es un milagro!!- se acerco ha ayudarlo- por favor vuelva a su cama tiene que descasar….

-No, quiero ver a mi hijo….

La sonrisa de la enfermera se borro, y unas lágrimas se asomaron a sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho señor Potter…

**Cierra puertas y ventanas  
Que el mismísimo cielo pondrá una sucursal  
En el séptimo piso a las once cincuenta.  
Mientras duren los besos y permita el reloj  
Cierra puertas y ventanas que en noventa minutos  
Habrá que condensar las caricias que caben en los huecos  
Que dejan los encuentros furtivos y la soledad.  
Y es que tu ahora tienes dos y a mi me dividen una...**

Continuara……?¿? na na na na … no se depende de ustedes

**REVIEWS GO!!**

**ADDIO**

**ISAMAY **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Hola, otra vez yop!! Volví!! Ahora les traje el capitulo III, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado. En este capitulo hay más de Lucca, para que lo vayan conociendo. Y quiero que me digan ¿que les parece Lucca?

Ficha técnica

Nombre: Lucca Giambelli MacMillan

Nacionalidad: Italiano

Ocupación: escritor, guionista y cineasta.

Muchísimas gracias a todas las que me dejaron Reviews y respondiendo a algunas dudas; Lucca no es gay XDD jajajaja

Chicas prefieren que les responda sus rr a su correo o prefieren que las nombre sólo en los créditos XD

Sólo por estas ves responderé sus RR aquí.

**CREDITOS: **

_**Agradecimientos Especiales a: **_

_Lutica :_Hola, Lutica , me alegra muchísimo que te guste el ff, a tus preguntas sólo puede responderte diciendo; así son los hombres! XD ¿en serio te cae Lucca? Que bien, entonces no escribo tan mal. Saludos y vos también cuídate.

_CiNtHiA :_Hola!! Cinthia ¡:) ahí tienes la continuación…espero sea de tu agrado, y si no te gusto avísame!! Haber que se puede hacer XD jajaja.

_Norely :_Hola Norely!! Gracias por el RR, que bueno que te gusto. ¿Qué te pareció el cap. III? ¿Qué es lo que mas te gusto?

_Amandyla:_laaass!!!! Amandyla!! Bueno te hice caso y lo segui…jajajejeaXD…esperoq ue te haya gustado el cap. Saludos.

_Adri :_Hola adri!! Amix…volvi!!!! Que bueno que te pasaste por este fic. :) me alegra muchísimo que te acuerdes de mi, ¬¬ bueno de mis fics XD eeh y el otro fic, "amor e ilusiones" no puedo volver hasta que no paguen mi sueldo. XD saludos y muchos abrazos. (¬¬ de alguna manera tengo que compensar que no he publicado en los fics que lees, pero, tenme paciencia Adri, por faa!! Además todavía no han completado el impuesto) Ni bien se complete los RR, requeridos, actualizo los fics.

_Karlila:_ HOLA!!! KARLILA!!! Bueno pensando en tu salud he actualizado antes. XD espero te guste el cap.

_Dusquinha:_ Hola!! Jajaja XD no, Lucca no es gay. Pero estabas cerca Lucca es el primo de Zabini, más adelante si hay rr voy a escribir un cap, explicando como llegaron a ser primos.

_Mya-Lex Kovac:_Aloo!! Mya-lex Koyac (buenas series :P jajaa) Para nada!!!tú noo molestas! Me encanta recibir tus rr, tienes una excelente percepción de los personajes, por favor, has me saber lo que piensas siempre XD me guio mucho por vuestras opiniones a la hora de escribir. Jajaja si Ginny es una Maldita bruja!! XD jajajaja, Y nop Lucca no es gay ) .No te preocupes Draco va pagar el precio del engaño… haya muchas mas sorpresas, vamos hacer que nuestro protagonista rabie de los celos. Tranquila, tu mándame los RR y yo me encargo del resto ; ) XD jajaja. Saludos.

_Valeria Malfoy :_Holaaaa!! Valeria :) actualice lo mas rápido que puede XD (¬¬ si lo se soy una mentirosa, pero todo depende de la presión de los RR si no los recibo yo me quedo tranquila pensando que no les gusto y dejo de escribir, en cambio si recibo los RR, me pongo las pilas y me ponga escribir) esta actualización se lo deben a tres chicas que mandaron insistentemente mensajes a mi mail, y por el messeger no me dejaban vivir!!! XD hasta que ganaron y les dije que subiría antes del fin de semana un cap. Espero que les haya gustado)

_lunatica87:_Hola Lunatica87 ¡:) espero que te haya gustado el capitulo ¿Qué es lo que mas te ha gustado del fic?

_Gerulita Evans:_Hola! Me alegro que te parezca interesante, eso quiere decir que mi redacción mejora XD jajaja :) lucca es el primote Zabini y exitoso escritor, en este cap. Respondí a tu pregunta espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, hubo mas lucca, porque habían varias chicas que querían que escribiera mas de lucca. Y listo!! Tienen un cap con Lucca:) sus deseos son ordenes ¡! XD jajajajajaj

_ChicaMalfoy:_ Hola Adri :) como te dije me alegra que te hayas aparecido por aqui :P , respondiendo a tu pegunta , la idea es esa… que sea un Draco-Hermione…..también odio los Ginny-Draco, pero todo puede pasar….Draco esta confundido…y yo tambien XD jajajajaja

_Silviota:_ Hola amiguix!!! Sip el dicho es ese; "nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde" un "_obliviate_"?¿ me parece buena idea, lo voya tomar en cuenta. Pero recordemos que Hermione es una Gryffinfor, intento no alejarme mucho del mundo mágico XD, sabes me costo mucho escribir la parte de Harry en el hospital de san mungo. Espero que no haya quedado tan mal. ¿Qué te pareció lucca? Él va ser un eslabón muy importante en le desarrollo de este fic, espero que te caiga bien :)

_morrigan_ :Gracias!!! Me alegra que te guste :) y continuare escribiendo si sigi recibiendo vuestros comentarios... tenedlo por seguro!!!

_Montse.k:_Hola Mon:) gracias por tu review, espero q este cap. Te haya gustado :) Saludos y espero seguir leyendo tus comentarios

_oromalfoy_ hola:) No te preocupes como lo dije antes yo me encargo de hacer pagar a los malos del fic mujajajaaj (risa de bruja ¬¬) tu encárgate de dejarme reviews y falta mas arrogancia y seguridad por parte de Draco XD jajaja…esto,,,O.O como esta eso de que la historia esta muy parecida a la tuya?? Cuenta, cuenta!!! XD Espera ¬¬ o te refieres a otra cosa.??¿¿ Bueno saludos!! Y vamos hacer que sufra!! Si es lo que pienso. Esta historia va servirt de terapia para sacar la ira! Vamos chicas!!! Gracias por sus RR.

_Sol Malfoy:_ Bueno en este cap. No muestra mucho su enojo, porque aun no quiere afrontar que lo a dejado, piensa que ta un poco enojada, y piensa encontrarla y solucionar los problemas :) D es que Draco tiene muchísima confianza esta muy seguro de que Hermione lo ama muchoo!! Pero en el próximo capitulo veremos la reacción al darse cuenta que definitivamente su esposa lo abandono! O prefieren que lo perdone? Si es así háganmelo saber ok:O saludos amix

_Madridcc_: holaa!! Madrid, q bueno recibir tu rr, me pone feliz que también este leyendo este fic :) amiga. Jajajaj XD sip, Draco esta muy confiado, pero los hombres son asi, especialmente los lindos, galanes forrados en millones:P jajajaja Darle tantas ostias?!! te cansarías Madridcc .

_Isabela black:_ holaa! Y yo me siento aun masss halagada de que leas los míos XD jajaja me alegra que te guste el FF. ¿Qué otras cosas mas te gustaría leer? Algo en particular pa sacarse la espina. Chicas pueden pedir lo que ustedes quieran, yo puedo hacer algunos arreglos y concederles los deseos. ( no pidan autos XD me refiero a situaciones dentro del fic, por ejemplo si quieren que escriba mas de Draco y ginny o mas de lucca o de zabini que pronto hará su entrada triunfal! XD jajaaja.

**Encuesta: ¿Les gusto lucca?, si su repuesta es SI digan que les gusto más y si es NO , también respondan que fue lo que no les gusto… Espero vuestras respuestas :) **

Saludos también las que leen el fic y no me dejan RR ¬¬ :( :P


End file.
